Strength
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup can't help it. He just loves to watch them looking strong. Dagur/Hiccup (future Hiccup/Eret/Dagur) Kinktober 2018.
1. Chapter 1

**And here we are, halfway through! With a hearty dose of slashy goodness.**

 **Hiccup/Dagur/Eret**

 **Kinks are against a wall and double penetration. I'm gonna err on the side of caution and pre-warn that this came out as quite rough - but all consensual - sex in places too.  
**

-HTTYD-

"You're staring again."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Dagur rolled his eyes at Hiccup, who continued to lean over the bench, chin resting on his hand as he watched Dagur work out. It wasn't strictly the _size_ of muscles he liked, though the view was rather good. But Hiccup couldn't help enjoying a good show of strength; even his past girlfriends had all been capable of launching him bodily without difficulty. Now he dated guys, but the strength thing lingered. Watching the way Dagur pushed against the heavy weights, grunting, sweating... was it any wonder Hiccup stayed to ogle?

Dating two guys who both enjoyed weight lifting meant a whole room in their house was just full of workout gear, so Hiccup could happily ogle from the comfort of his home too. He wasn't against exercise, but he didn't gain muscle as easily at the other two and preferred hiking and climbing.

"It's distracting!"

Dagur grumbled as he sat up after doing his chest press, wiping sweat from his hands and face with a towel that had definitely seen better days. Knowing Dagur was almost done anyway and not wanting him to end up hurting himself because he was distracted, Hiccup stood up with a reluctant sigh, casting one last look over pumped-up muscles shining with sweat before turning to leave.

"Eret lets me watch!"

Was his parting comment, hearing Dagur mimicking him in a squeaky voice. It was all in jest, and they knew that.

Hiccup dumped protein powder into a glass for Dagur to mix up when he came back out, making himself a cold drink and sitting to wait. If he was lucky, Dagur wouldn't bother wearing a shirt when he got out of the shower. Then Hiccup could continue his staring when it wouldn't distract a guy lifting more than his own body weight over his head. Sometimes Dagur let him watch, but not always.

However, Hiccup was happy to forgive him when Dagur reappeared clad only in damp skin and a pair of shorts, scrubbing at his short reddish-orange hair roughly with a towel while damp fabric clung in all sorts of appealing ways to his body. Hiccup nudged the glass of powder over toward him, getting a grateful smile from Dagur as he grabbed it, filled it up with milk from the fridge and stirred it like it had personally offended him.

"Feel better?"

"Mmm" Dagur wiped his mouth, burping against the back of his hand "much."

"Oh, thats attractive."

Dagur grinned, wiping more drink from the scruff above his top lip. It didn't grow thick enough to be called a beard yet, but Hiccup was quite fond of it all the same. It felt nice to touch now Dagur conditioned it too, so that was all that really mattered. After a small glass of water to wash down his shake, Dagur stretched and turned to advance on Hiccup in exactly the way he'd been hoping for. Getting his blood pumping while he worked out usually left Dagur with excess vigour, which Hiccup was sort of quietly counting on as he waited.

Pinned against the wall in record time, Hiccup smirked against Dagur's mouth as he felt solid muscles and solid cock pressed to him. Dagur was a couple of inches shorter, but much wider than Hiccup, all heat and hunger in this state as he grappled with the fastening of Hiccup's jeans, growling when Hiccup's hands landed on his, stilling him.

"Hang- fuck, hang on a sec Dagur."

Hiccup only wanted to get the sachet of lube out of his pocket before Dagur shoved his jeans down. Once Dagur saw that, he cheered right up and yanked fabric down, hands squeezing at HIccup's ass, his cock, tugging the half-hard length to full mast as his teeth scraped across Hiccup's shoulder. Gods, he loved when Dagur got like this. The bruising grip on his waist loosened as Dagur turned him around, the sound of the sachet tearing before Dagur pinned Hiccup to the wall with an arm against his shoulders, edging toward painful and fuelling the frantic heat that left Hiccup weak in the knees.

Slick fingers probed him, gentle at first to make sure he didn't _hurt_ Hiccup, but once that instinctive tension before his body remembered that it was a good kind of intrusion went away, Dagur fingered him quick and efficient, stretching Hiccup open and nudging his prostate just enough to make him shake. Fierce grip on his hips and Dagur's legs shoving his wider, Hiccup was bent low enough for Dagur to penetrate him in short order, felt that brief hesitation as Dagur pressed against him, giving Hiccup time to say "no, wait" or "I need more prep". Wanting to reassure his lover and get back to the hot, quick fun, Hiccup pushed back, felt the thick head of Dagur's cock stretch him before slipping in with a mutual groan of satisfaction.

"Fuck, Hiccup..."

Gods Dagur's voice was hot like that, all low and rough and strained, breathless with want. He slid in with measured slowness, ensuring Hiccup could take him and letting him adjust for a minute as he pulled Hiccup back by the hips. Feeling their bodies come flush, Hiccup gasped at the fullness, loving the way Dagur fit snugly inside him. A few shallow thrusts to test the waters, but then Dagur's energy resurged and his hips snapped quick and hard against Hiccup, the sudden push making Hiccup cry out. As soon as he adjusted, Hiccup was pushing back, panting, pleading for more and thrilling in the ache beneath Dagur's fingers holding him.

Dagur pulled out, left Hiccup whining in loss and frustration before he was turned around, feet fumbled out of his jeans and legs boosted up around Dagur's waist before he really knew what was happening. The angle was better, Dagur's thrusts dragging across his sweet spots with an almost unnerving pace, holding Hiccup agains the wall like he weighed nothing. The flexed position of his biceps as he supported Hiccup's weight, the rigid set of his thick shoulders and the quick rate his broad chest was rising and falling... Hiccup was dizzy with arousal just _watching_ Dagur, even before the wicked bolts of white-hot pleasure ran through him from each thrust that pushed against his prostate.

His own cock was caught beneath his t-shirt, not even removed in Dagur's haste to have him, leaking a steady damp spot across the cotton. Hiccup was so sensitive in his aroused state that even the drag of cotton across the head as he bounced with Dagur's thrusts was enough to make him whimper pathetically. Clutching at Dagur senselessly, Hiccup felt his gut tighten, knew he was going to come and probably ruin his shirt as Dagur grunted, hiking Hiccup back up the wall as he slid down slightly.

Pleasure and heat consumed him all at once, spilling in a messy puddle against his own belly, sticky t-shirt clinging to the flexing muscles in his abdomen as Dagur cursed, felt Hiccup clench and spasm around the cock inside him, a last few deep thrusts before he came inside Hiccup with a hungry groan, fingers iron-vices upon his thighs.

His legs felt boneless as Dagur lowered him down, fluid dripping down his inner thigh and leaving him feeling debauched, filthy. It matched the state Dagur left him in anyway, t-shirt creased and soiled, jeans and underwear piled on the floor and his heart beating a mile a minute, breathless panting the only sound Hiccup was capable of making. Dagur looked remarkably unruffled, his breathing quickened and cock pulled free of his shorts, but otherwise there was little indication he'd just slammed Hiccup into the wall and fucked him stupid. Leaning against the wall, Hiccup basked in the joys of afterglow, until he thought his legs might support him long enough to get to clean up. The sound of the front door opening drew both their attentions, but it was only Eret.

It might have been awkward if it were anyone else.

"Aw man, you guys started without me."

"It was Hiccup's fault. He sat there looking all cute."

-HTTYD-

 **So basically between internet problems, writers block and a distraction (YOU KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE) I didn't get anywhere near where I wanted to with this, and only finished the first half.**

 **So the other half will be done after Kinktober (there's at least three already getting a part two why do I do this to myself), and until then enjoy your Dagcup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did promise I'd finish this! Sorry it took so bloody long.**

 **Chapter contains double penetration and all the usual.**

-HTTYD-

With Eret back and more than happy to join the party, they eventually picked up discarded clothes and went to their room, a marginally more appropriate environment for anything that would follow. Not that Hiccup had at all minded being fucked against the wall. Especially by recently-worked-out Dagur, muscles pumped up and his blood still hot. Cleaning the sticky mess that still leaked down from him first, Hiccup headed back through to the bedroom, standing with every intention of simply watching the way the two buff guys tussled and scrapped on the bed, fighting for top.

After what Hiccup would have called merely a token effort, Dagur let Eret pin him, shamelessly growing hard again despite having fucked Hiccup probably less than ten minutes ago. Dagur was a _machine_.

"That all ya got big boy?"

"Honestly you are so lucky we're already dating, cus your pick up lines get worse every year."

Dagur laughed, playfully shoving at Eret, who pushed him back down, silencing protests with kisses and playful gropes, while Hiccup hugely enjoyed watching thick muscles press and flex beneath their skin. After a few minutes tiring of having a passive audience, Dagur gestured for Hiccup to come over too.

"You're not having me again, I won't be able to sit down!"

Shrugging, Dagur looked between both of them for a minute before what Hiccup called his 'evil plotting face' came out.

"I'll just have both of you then. Or you have me. Whatever you wanna call it."

"Are you serious?"

Dagur nodded, grinning.

"Not like it's the first time!"

Well, Dagur had a point. Hiccup had never felt the need to try it, but Dagur had requested it on more than one occasion. Still, he always liked to check Dagur wasn't just kidding about. He looked very much serious, already wriggling under Eret to shimmy out of his shorts, palming his renewed erection. Tugging off his soiled t-shirt, both HIccup and Dagur turned expectantly to Eret, who was still very rudely fully dressed. It didn't take much time to rectify that, and even less time for an overexcited Dagur to roll on his front, boosting up on his hands and knees and wiggling in invitation.

Dagur could generally take one of them without any real foreplay, and so he was usually eager to get to the main event, but Eret pinned him with one hand on his lower back, Dagur pouting in annoyance that he was unable to move easily.

"Get the lube H?"

They went through a ridiculous amount of the stuff, but at least it meant they were discerning and could advise just about anybody on the best lubes for anal sex. They'd gotten a specifically long lasting, very slippy-slidey silicone lubricant for when they double-teamed Dagur, which was expensive but lasted quite a long time. Punting the bottle over to Eret, Hiccup perched to watch Dagur being fingered open, relaxing him for taking two people at once. He was eager and responsive even for fingers, rocking back and forth on them, grunting and groaning in pleasure.

Hiccup stroked himself lazily, cock beginning to fill out again to the tune of Dagur's soft whines, encouraged further by that adorable look of arousal and concentration on Eret's face. Impatient and horny, Dagur kept insisting he was fine, but Eret would not be rushed.

"If you want both of us then you better do as you're told."

"Bossy!"

"I will leave you here and go sit on Hiccup myself."

Rolling his eyes, Dagur pulled a cheeky face Eret couldn't see. Hiccup bit back a laugh, and once Eret resumed moving his fingers Dagur's face soon twisted into something else entirely, slack and revelling in the sensations inspired. Cock pulsing rather urgently now, knowing how he could be sheathed inside Dagur's heat, Eret throbbing tightly against him, Hiccup fought not to grow impatient as he waited for Eret to ensure Dagur could take them relatively comfortably.

"Come on! You are dragging it out on purpose now!"

Cock straining up against his stomach, leaking, Dagur was clearly a little desperate. Eret winked at Hiccup from where Dagur couldn't see, then landed a sound smack against Dagur's backside, shocking a moan from his mouth.

"How do you want it Dag?"

He pondered for only a few seconds, still up on all fours as though half-hoping Eret would just get started there and then.

"On your back Eret."

"Happily!"

Eret settled back against the pillows, reclining in a lazy half-sat-up position as he coated his cock in lubricant, then had Dagur straddle him, dropping down Eret's length in one slick motion with a low, guttural groan. Hiccup stroked the lube over his own erection, tugging a few times as it felt rather nice before Dagur turned around and pouted.

"Hey! Stop playing with yourself and get over here."

Sticking his tongue out at Dagur, Hiccup shuffled on over while he bounced a few times on Eret, adjusting, ensuring he stayed loose as he waited for Hiccup to get into position.

"You ready?"

"Always!"

Chuckling, Hiccup braced one hand against Dagur's beefy shoulder, the other guiding himself up against Eret's cock. He could hear Dagur breathing deeply, staying relaxed. Hiccup pushed forward and upward slowly, encouraging the muscles to stretch around him too. Slowly, gently, he slid inside until Dagur was filled by them both, Eret hot and firm against the underside of his cock, Dagur tight and twitching around them both. A guttural, needy sound escaped Dagur's mouth, shaking between his two boyfriends as he adjusted. It was hard to stay still, to let him get used to it, so tight his muscles were, so burning hot Eret was as he throbbed against Hiccup.

"Oh gods..."

The perfect curve of Eret's cock meant he could stroke Dagur's prostate on each movement, Dagur largely in control of rocking at first before he relaxed and loosened up enough for Hiccup to thrust. Eret couldn't do much with the lack of leverage, but he was there, thick and filling and nudging Dagur's sweet spot. He also got the view of Dagur that Hiccup was rather jealous of, flexing muscles and blissed out face, teetering at the edge of overwhelmed constantly as he rode them both. Still, Hiccup could appreciate the breadth of his back and shoulders, the arch of his spine. Could hear those sinful, primal grunts and curses as Dagur slowly devolved. And the _heat_ that poured off his body was intense, Hiccup's chest already sweating with the close, torrid fever of it all.

They found their rhythm, Hiccup delighting in that unique sense of connection that came with them all joining together some way as much as he delighted in the feel of Eret's cock dragging against his own. He thrilled in that almost pained, sobbing moan Eret let out every time Hiccup's thrust pushed against his frenulum, in the sticky slickness of lube and leaking precum. Dagur's hand clutched at Hiccup's forearm around his waist hard enough to bruise, starting to shake more violently with each thrust, that mindless beast he became seeking the climax taking over.

A strained, incoherent keening sound left Dagur's throat as he came, furious movement of his left arm giving Hiccup every indication Dagur was heightening his climax with rapid strokes of his cock, rippling muscles inside him clamping tighter around Hiccup and Eret equally. His own orgasm crashed into him out of nowhere, dimly aware of Eret jerking and swelling and spurting against him too as the white heat consumed him. They came to a slow, shuddering stop, panting and gasping and holding a heavy, boneless Dagur up with dual effort, waiting for their cocks to soften slightly so they could withdraw from their lover without hurting him.

Hiccup pulled out first, sticky and messy and causing Dagur to sigh deeply. Eret lifted him up to slip free himself, bearing the brunt of leaking lube and mingled bodily fluids from three men's climaxes, though he didn't look terribly put out about it.

"Honestly, why did I bother showering? You guys are filthy!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup leant forward and kissed Dagur's jaw, chuckling fondly.

"You started it!"

"Not the point!"

-HTTYD-

 **See! I promised a lil double penetration and here it is!**


End file.
